


一室密友

by Maonuer



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maonuer/pseuds/Maonuer





	一室密友

泉州站的FM终于结束了。泉州站的FM终于结束了。  
蔡徐坤哼着歌往酒店房间走，步子一颠一颠。此刻他身上很热，需要冲个澡，然后再吹会儿空调。  
速度要快，趁着王子异回来念叨他站在冷风底下吹对身体不好之前。  
热恋真是个麻烦事儿，多一个人管东管西的。  
   
他进了房间立刻开了空调，一路把温度按到了16，然后站到了主风口下面。尽管汗已经擦过了，T恤也换了件新的，大量运动后身体依旧蒸腾着热气。沁凉的风扑面而来，钻过发梢间的空隙，在头皮上撒下凉意。微微汗湿的胸口像被按进了冰水里，好爽。  
   
滴滴——酒店房门刷卡打开的声音。  
卧槽！  
   
蔡徐坤睁开眼睛，头还保持着仰脸享受的姿势。  
   
我不知道，我没有，不是我！  
他脑子里闪过逃避三联，认命地看着王子异沉下来的眼神。  
抬手关掉了空调。  
“不吹了还不行么，我先洗澡。”  
   
蔡徐坤心虚地走进浴室，王子异果然跟了进来。他怕被念叨，想赶紧往淋浴房里钻。结果手刚拉到门把手，就被王子异抓住了。  
“你干嘛啊？”  
王子异把蔡徐坤直接拱进了淋浴房，然后打开了花洒。  
温热的水喷洒下来，淋了两人一身，尤其是在内侧的蔡徐坤，湿了个透彻，薄棉的T恤立刻投降，紧紧地贴在身上，如若无物。  
“王子异！”蔡徐坤抹了把脸上的水。  
   
“怎么了，许别人看就不许我看？！”  
蔡徐坤这才知道根本不是吹空调的问题。  
“今天的演出服又不是我挑的，而且你上次的衬衫也透得不行好吗。”蔡徐坤辩解着，其实他知道，这个时候讲理毫无意义，王子异不过找个借口罢了。  
他就是想做了。  
   
   
王子异没有辩驳，话不必太多，如果行动足够热切。他往前一步，蔡徐坤就被迫贴上了身后的灰色瓷砖。他被箍进小小的空间里，承接着王子异热切的吻。  
水，顺着头顶，发梢，流进湿濡的口腔里。在炙热的交缠里冲刷出一丝丝甜腻。  
两人的身体严丝合缝地拥抱在一起，王子异故意顶了下腰，撞了撞蔡徐坤敏感的位置，挤得他往后一缩，退无可退，脚尖都垫了起来。  
蔡徐坤演出服的裤子并没有换，右腿上大咧咧的两个破洞，上面这个还开得极高，几乎就是齐在大腿根部。王子异的舌尖品吻蜜意，左手又不安分地去开拓领地。他摸上那从破洞里裸露出的皮肉，然后往上一钻，顺着缝隙，把手指伸了进去。  
蔡徐坤慌了神，用力往外推了一把，换来得是一下更猛烈的撞击。王子异的手指顺利地攀沿进了内层，勾进了内裤的侧沿，轻轻弯曲，指尖刮过被束缚在紧身裤子里的囊袋。  
酥麻的颤栗蹿过尾椎，扫荡过四肢百骸，明明身上衣衫整齐，蔡徐坤却觉得自己早已被剥了干净。  
王子异终于放开了他的唇。他的头发在水里被打湿，挂在脸侧分外性感撩人。  
“要么？”声音低哑。  
蔡徐坤的眼睛在水花里垂着。  
   
“今天你想要的我都给了，明天也不用跳舞，该给点奖励了吧。”  
   
确实，在泉州场的前三天，这对终于成为室友的神仙眷侣，趁着没有通告，在宿舍腻腻歪歪了整整三日。门一落锁，他们就肆意亲吻拥抱，可是每次王子异想要更进一步，都被蔡徐坤不偏不倚地挡了下来。  
王子异不想勉强，总是吻一下他的额角，笑着退开，有时候擦枪走火得太厉害，就去冲个冷水澡。  
他们会是一年半的室友，更会有无数个一起在被窝里调笑的日子，他不想太着急，一生一世何必太着急。  
王子异这样宽慰过自己，但现在心里的火就像扑不灭了似的，让他无比焦灼。  
   
“不喜欢吗？”他小心探寻。  
蔡徐坤抬起了头，摇了摇脑袋。甩出的水花溅在王子异脸上，痒痒的。  
王子异笑了笑，亲了一下蔡徐坤的脸颊。  
“没事，如果你不想这么快的话，我可以等。”他退了开去。  
   
这次换蔡徐坤不乐意了，手紧紧搂着王子异不肯放开，垂着脑袋，脸红成一片。  
王子异觉得脸红的蔡徐坤实在是太可爱了，他歪下头故意去对上怀里的人闪躲的视线。  
“怎么了，害羞了？”  
   
蔡徐坤用嘴堵他。激烈的吻，又撩起无数火星擦亮了夜空。  
他在短暂的喘息里发出一句黏腻的邀请。  
“做吧，就在这里”  
王子异的脑子里炸开一声话筒落在地上的刺耳巨响，嗡嗡地失去了方向。  
他从善如流地掰过蔡徐坤的身子，双手环过纤细的腰身，替他解开了裤子。牛仔裤很紧，因为湿透了愈加不好脱。王子异像个气急败坏的小孩，好一番挣扎才把那双皙白的长腿解救出来。他伸手去撩蔡徐坤的上衣下摆，却被捉住了手。  
“就这样吧。”蔡徐坤微微后顶，圆润的后臀在水花的拍打下色气极了。  
王子异咽了咽口水，火急火燎地捏了一把，白皙的臀瓣上立刻映出了属于他的指痕。  
不行，他就要失控。王子异上前吻了一下蔡徐坤的唇。  
“等我”然后转身走了出去，玻璃门被摔得震天响。  
   
蔡徐坤此刻趴在瓷砖上，凉意从胸口透进来，又被身后的温水带走。他的臀保持着微微后翘的姿势，像是等待被临幸的宠物。这种强烈的羞耻感袭来，下身更硬了几分，勃起的龟头正好擦在冰冷的瓷砖上，激得他咽呜一声。  
王子异很快就回来了，他在短短的几步路程里磕磕绊绊地也脱掉了自己的裤子，差点摔倒。温暖的胸膛重新贴上了蔡徐坤的后背，带来比水流更炽热的暖意。  
王子异把润滑剂挤在右手，随手就把瓶子丢到了地上，他现在有摧毁一切的欲望。急躁的爱人左手揽住蔡徐坤的腰身，嘴唇去找他耳后最敏感的地方，右手一个指节顺着水流就滑了进去。  
好暖，指尖被软肉包裹。王子异一想到不就之后自己的下身会被这样紧致地包覆吞吐，整个人都愈发兴奋起来。  
   
“坤，放松点。”他咬着蔡徐坤的耳朵，舌尖舔着他的耳廓，低哑的声音撩拨着他的神经。  
   
“好疼。”蔡徐坤显然对两只手指的侵犯表达了不瞒。  
“乖，不怕，我在这儿呢。”王子异左手在他的腰上游移，然后又往前去慰藉蔡徐坤的欲望，那里因为疼痛的刺激已经微微颓然。王子异撩拨着顶端，在小小的开口上用指尖的茧来回摩拭。  
“坤，你知道你有多美吗？每次看见你在舞台上的样子，我都想立刻把你拉回房间，好好操上一天一夜。”越是低俗的情话越是杀人的毒药，蔡徐坤觉得自己的手指快要嵌进身前的瓷砖里，欲火又重新升腾起来。  
   
王子异趁势加了一根手指，手指抽插湿濡的声响哪怕在水流的掩盖里都显得无比淫糜。蔡徐坤的紧致的背脊和纤细的腰肢被宽大的T恤映衬得更加撩人。  
王子异用力把人的腰身往后一拉，蔡徐坤的上半身就滑了下来，玉葱一般的手臂按在瓷砖上撑住，后腰翘起，弯折出一个诱人的姿势。  
   
“可以吗？”  
   
蔡徐坤的手捏握成拳，指节泛白。  
“废话太多了。”  
   
王子异恶劣地拍了一下他的屁股回应，然后掰开两瓣臀肉，挤了进去。  
“唔——”  
   
水拍打在两人身上，流过交合处，连声音都变得急切起来。  
   
不够，一点也不够。  
王子异心里的山火不但没有得到慰藉，反而燃得更加猛烈，发出柴木燃烧噼里啪啦的爆响。  
想要更多。  
   
蔡徐坤的前胸随着身后的撞击，一下一下蹭在瓷砖上。他已经感觉不到凉了，甚至听不见浴室里的水声。这个世界的混沌成一片，只有王子异的喘息声近在耳边。一张一合，和心跳的节奏重合在一起。  
   
“子异……”蔡徐坤觉得全身的力气都要被身后那一处抽尽了，他支撑不了这个姿势，只好讨饶地叫着爱人的名字。  
王子异把他捞了起来，推到瓷砖上，蔡徐坤整个人又贴上了坚实的凉意，纾解着燥热的身体。他的左腿被爱人用手高高架起，好给这场性事更多进展的余地。  
蔡徐坤捞过王子异的右手，按在了瓷砖上，手指攀上他的指缝，交叠在一起。  
贪婪的小狮子似乎终于得了玩具，他伸出舌头，轻轻地舔过那人食指指侧，一下一下像吻吮甜蜜。  
   
王子异挂念着蔡徐坤膝盖的伤，本来就不敢把人欺负得太狠，这个示爱的动作更是让他的快感一下就攀上了山腰。他用力地抽插起来，几乎要把蔡徐坤糅进墙壁里。  
蔡徐坤咬着手背，把呻吟尽数挤碎，发出类似小兽咽呜的喑哑声音。  
   
王子异用力一顶，终于为身上的水流打开了一个入口，汹涌澎湃地灌进他的心里，浇灭那片暴戾的山火。胸口满是纾解后温温柔柔的暖意。  
   
王子异在浴室直接帮蔡徐坤做了清理，然后用蓬松柔软的浴巾将人裹了起来。他拿了浴袍，就想去脱蔡徐坤还裹在身上的湿T恤，被他伸手挡开了。  
大脑摆脱了情欲的占据，此刻终于察觉出一些不对劲。蔡徐坤根本不是不想和他做爱，他一直是在抗拒脱掉上衣。  
   
“子异，你能出去等我吗？”蔡徐坤拿了毛巾擦着头发。  
“好”  
   
蔡徐坤走出来的时候身上的浴袍裹得严严实实，他直接走向了行李箱去翻睡衣。王子异蹲了下来。  
“坤坤，怎么了？”  
蔡徐坤没有看他，低头回到：“没什么啊。”  
王子异抓着他的肩膀让他坐到了床上。  
“明明就是有什么。”  
   
“坤坤，告诉我好不好，是我啊，有什么不能告诉我的呢？”  
蔡徐坤抬起头看向王子异的眼睛，用力抿了一下下唇。  
   
“很丑。”  
王子异一脸疑惑。  
“我的身上，很丑。”  
   
“坤坤，你知道你在说什么吗？”王子异抬手摸上他的脸。  
“全是过敏，乱七八糟的，很丑，你别看了。”他别开脸去。  
   
“蔡徐坤”王子异把他的脸掰回来。  
“你以为我喜欢你，是因为你好看吗？”  
蔡徐坤突然挑了一下眉毛，似乎在质询自己难道长得不好看吗。  
王子异低头笑出了声，刚刚还在说着自己丑，却半分都容不得他说错的模样，实在是太可爱了。  
“当然，你很好看，你是世界上最好看的。因为我喜欢你啊。你的眼睛笑起来好看，你的嘴唇唱歌的时候好看，你的腿跳舞的时候要命地好看。”  
王子异站了起来，捏起蔡徐坤的下巴。  
“所以我不允许有人说你丑，你自己也不行。”  
   
蔡徐坤学着王子异撒娇的模样嘟了下嘴。  
“可是真的，很丑嘛。”  
   
王子异退开一步。  
“说了不准这么说自己，太不乖了。”  
   
蔡徐坤低头看着自己的脚在地毯上敲着，圆润的脚趾蜷了起来。  
   
“脱掉”  
   
坐着发呆的人猛地抬起头来。  
   
“脱掉”王子异的声音不容置喙。  
   
蔡徐坤依旧愣在那里。  
   
“把浴袍脱掉。”  
   
蔡徐坤觉得自己一定魔怔了，他看着王子异睥睨的眼神竟然有些心慌。王子异几乎从来不说祈使句，总是软声细语的温柔探寻，所以此刻大抵是真的生了气。蔡徐坤从未见过王子异生气，他在脑子里飞快地搜寻，却找不出半分应该如何应对的方案。  
   
他找不到逃离的路径，只好顺应。蔡徐坤缓缓抬起手，解开了腰带的结扣。他的动作很慢，仿佛不是来自大脑的控制，像个梦游的孩子做着无意识的事。浴袍的领口松懈开来，露出了半截锁骨，上面攀沿着几颗红色的斑驳。蔡徐坤又抬起头去看王子异的眼睛，带着几分哀求和探寻。  
王子异直直地盯着他，不接受模棱两可的答案。  
   
蔫了的猫咪只得又低下头去，双手捏住浴袍的领口，朝两侧拉了下去。  
先是圆融的肩头，随着动作起伏的蝴蝶骨，然后精练的胸膛，平坦的小腹，尽数露了出来，每一寸曲线都完美。白皙的皮肤上爬满了红斑，有的地方沿成一片。  
他像一朵玫瑰，一片一片展开花瓣，终于露出了黄白的芯蕊。  
   
“都跟你说了，很丑”蔡徐坤的眼里氤氲一片，全是委屈。  
   
王子异走到他面前，半跪下来，他拨开浴袍的下摆。蔡徐坤受伤的左腿露了出来，膝盖肿成了紫色，像一块顽固的色斑。王子异表情虔诚，吻了上去。  
温润的嘴唇贴上膝盖，激得他一颤。  
“疼吗？”  
蔡徐坤摇了摇头，一滴眼泪砸了下来。  
王子异吻上他的眼睛。  
“好了好了，我错了还不行吗？”  
   
“你好凶。”  
   
“我不对，以后再也凶你了好不好。”  
   
蔡徐坤捣蒜似地点了点头。内心却小声骂了自己一句不争气的东西。  
“要亲亲。”他用力抽了下鼻子，收回了情绪。  
“好，亲亲，亲亲。”  
王子异往他嘴上一贴，却没有退开。他沿着唇线往下，含住了蔡徐坤小巧的下巴，然后舌尖一扫，湿漉漉地下滑，在喉结上画了个圈。  
“子异……”蔡徐坤扬起了脖子，艰难地发声。  
王子异就像没有听见一样，一路吻了下去，在锁骨的位置甚至用牙齿轻轻厮磨起来。  
   
“坤，你每一寸，我都喜欢。喜欢到，恨不得永远藏起来，喜欢到，乞求它们永远发光发热，讨你欢心。”  
王子异说完，嘴唇又攀上爱人的胸膛，含住凸起的红晕，用舌尖来回撩拨。  
一股热流从乳首蹿进了心里，然后奔腾而下，汇聚成江河湖海。  
蔡徐坤硬了。  
   
王子异看着蔡徐坤整个人泛出潮红，掰开了他双腿。凌乱的浴袍下面，是他爱人升腾的情欲。王子异俯首含了上去。  
燥热的性器被湿濡的口腔包裹，蔡徐坤身子都酥了半分，他左手向后撑在床上，右手插进王子异的发间，想让自己进入地更深一些。  
王子异来回吞吐许久，沾够了口腔的津液，就伸手握了上去，套弄起来。  
手的动作远比舌头激烈得多，蔡徐坤身上一软，倒在了床上。王子异左手撑在他的身侧，压下身子贴近，影子落在蔡徐坤身上。  
他望着蔡徐坤的眼睛，那里面已经没有半分清醒，都是迷离和爱欲。王子异就像打开了一个蚌壳，惊艳于这颗珍珠粉色的光泽。  
   
“坤坤~好喜欢你。”  
蔡徐坤抬手去捂他的嘴，小恶人却伸出舌头来舔了舔他的掌心，手上更是故意摩拭了一下顶端。蔡徐坤被激得腰上一顶，射了出来。  
王子异没有立刻清理，先俯下了身子，亲吻着爱人的颈侧抚慰。  
蔡徐坤无意识地把人圈进怀里，用剧烈起伏的胸膛去攫取爱意。  
“子异”  
“在呢”  
   
   
两个人好一阵折腾，再躺回床上的时候已然是凌晨。王子异把空调开到了适宜的温度，带着困倦的蔡徐坤滚进了被窝里。  
   
一个房间两张床，有一张空着。  
从他们回国成为室友开始，一直都是这样的模式。现在连出门分配酒店都不用再上心了，室友住一间，天经地义。  
   
“我要每天搂着你裸睡。”蔡徐坤突然来了一句，他以后换衣服的时候不用再加快动作遮遮掩掩，晚上也可以不必裹着睡衣。  
“那不行。”  
“为什么啊。”  
“天天做对身体不好。”  
   
蔡徐坤拍了一下他的胸口。  
“如果我就要呢？”  
“就要什么？裸睡还是天天做？”  
王子异又挨了一脚。  
   
夜晚，会日复一日地降临。一室密友在属于他们小小的空间里，书写一世情人的故事。


End file.
